My Vegas encounter
by Silverian Rose
Summary: I had gone for a weekend of fun... never expected what happened, never in a million years, I only regret not going further... there might be some mature content... so rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Just read and enjoy, I know this isnt the typical Dasey story, its just something that I had to write, i think only one person knows what this is and what it means to me to write this... I hope you enjoy Shelli... please review and let me know what you think, this will be a two or three part story... and depending on how things go, i might write the sequel... as for my other story, never fear, the next chapter is coming, just finishing it off now... enjoy!!

* * *

I had no way to explain my actions. I knew it was wrong—in so many ways, yet I couldn't help myself. It felt so right to be following him. It was like it was meant to be even if I knew it was the wrong time of my life to meet Mr. Right like that.

You know when you have someone at home even though they are 2200 kilometres away, it should count for something, but it didn't. All I knew was that I was there and he was there. It was just the two of us in his hotel room. I hadn't thought to look at the hotel room number and I hadn't thought to try and figure out his last name. We just knew ourselves by our first names.

It had started at the club and I know that this had never happened to me before. It was like we locked eyes and bam. We're talking some major chemistry. Across a very crowded dance floor I found a pair of eyes that took my breath away.

It wasn't because of how he looked, though he did look damn fine in his pressed black silk shirt and black pants. There was something in his eyes. A hunger and the look of instant attraction and vibrating chemistry and energy that surrounded us that even others noticed between us.

It was one of those connections you wonder whether it is instant lust or the possible love at first sight but since it's so new you just don't know what to be sure of. After that moment when we locked eyes, we were never far from each other. Even when I left to go to the bar to buy a drink upstairs, I found him again in that crazy crowd of people. He always made sure that I was okay, making sure no one bumped me or crashed into me so that I might get knocked down.

A girl had grabbed him to start dancing with him and he turned to me and told me that it was so random he didn't understand it. I waited, thinking he was bound to make a move. I mean anytime some bumped past us, I put a hand out to touch him as though using him as my balance or shield.

We got separated a short distance and a guy did attempt to grab me as his dance partner, I was polite but really did not want to dance with him. So I waited again. The guy could obviously tell that I wasn't interested and asked if he was bothering me. I just smiled then looked across to _him_ and he looked concerned and nodded as though he would do whatever I wanted.

"Sure, I don't mind dancing with you as long as you don't mind my boyfriend over there," I said as I pointed to him.

Instantly I got what I wanted. The guy looked over and _he_ waved at the guy. The guy backed off and told his friends that I was limits now. My friend stayed dancing with random guy's friend because she was enjoying the song and the guy seemed nice enough—for the moment.

Finally, I was tired of waiting for him to make his move and I went over to him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I told that guy you were my boyfriend."

He grinned. "No, I figured you needed some help there."

I smiled and continued to dance. A new song came on and I looked at him. I leant up on my toes and put my mouth near his ear.

"Are you going to dance with me?"

He grinned and pulled me close to his body and we started dancing. I was aware of him with every movement and I felt so connected and so alive that I decided then and there, we were staying together for as long as we could.

I could feel his hard body under the fabric of his clothes and wondered what he looked like without them on. He wasn't even flexing but I knew he'd have the body of a god.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Derek," he answered with his breath hot on my ear and neck. "You?" he asked in return.

I told him my name and that would be how we would know each other the rest of the night—by only our first names.

After that point of no return, we danced together for a long time. We would face each other or we would face the same direction, but there was always close contact.

He took me to buy a drink and at this point my friend was dancing with another guy who seemed to entertain her. She gave me some money to buy her a drink and he led me through the crowd and took me to the bar where I got Malibu and Pineapple which I had been drinking all night, something I always drank. I got my friend's drink, and together we braved the crowd on the dance floor again back to our spot.

We continued to enjoy dancing with each other, the moves getting more seductive with time, each of us grasping each other, clutching each other tight, making sure we could feel the other's body as close as we could with the layer of clothing separating us.

Over several songs, we kept trying to work our way to the next step—the kiss. I knew it would happen like I had known that eventually we would dance with each other. My friend left to get her and me another drink and when she came back she told me that Derek's face said it all—he was into me, bad. That seemed to spark something in me and I was curious how far we would go.

The man I had left behind at home didn't factor into anything I did with Derek because I never felt anything like this with the man at home. When you've been going through one hell of a year that you feel like you've been dragged through the mud, it's hard to remember that you're with someone, especially when you no longer love him as you should.

I learned that he was Canadian, ironic that the one guy I would fall for would be a Canadian. Was it destiny at work? Who's to be sure but when he said he was from Canada, I laughed.

"Where in Canada?"

"Ottawa."

"Toronto," I told him.

He grinned. "Isn't that funny."

That was something, being that we were in Vegas so far from home and not likely to meet in a chance encounter at home, that we would meet on that dance floor.

I continued to dance with him, feeling him through his clothes and turning me on with his every touch.

Slowly that kiss would come. Starting with the subtle hints like running my nails up his neck and playing with his hair as well as moving my hands all over his upper body, his chest, arms, back, anywhere, I told him of my intention. He gripped his hands on my dress and clenched his fists, raising my dress a little and pulling me close at the same time. He also breathed along my neck and would place an occasional kiss on my neck, collarbone or shoulder. He also ran his fingers up my neck, along my jaw to my hair, still holding me close.

Finally I turned my face and looked into his dark eyes and said without any words that I wanted that kiss and he brought his lips to mine. It was brief but right. It gave us a thirst for more. He turned me back and he kissed me again, licking my lips to get me to accept his invitation which I readily did. I bit his lip then showed him my tongue ring. I would be the first girl ever to kiss him with a tongue ring which surprised me but also made me want to make sure the experience was good.

We continued to kiss and I felt myself melt into him. Swaying to the music or singing along to rock melodies that we knew or grinding to the upbeat pop songs that while could annoy you were great for dancing to in the club, pulled us together in a heat that surrounded us and others knew to back off from. We would kiss and dance and dance and then kiss again. It was great. It was something hot and lusty—making me wish the night would never ever end.

Of course at one point after having several Malibu and pineapples, I was bound to need the washroom.

"I'll be back soon; I just need to find the washroom. Of course," I laughed, "it might be a while since I have no clue where it is."

He looked thoughtful. "I know where it is, do you want me to show you?"

I nodded because why would I want to spend any less time with him than I had to. I told my friend where I was going and again she was dancing with another guy—this one way more into her than the others and seemingly very protective of her.

We made our way off the dance floor yet again and I suffered through the sore feet I had from walking up and down the north end of the strip and then dancing for hours. I complained a little and he gave me an endearing sympathetic smile while he looked at my feet.

As is usual for a night club, there was a line for the women's washroom and not one for the men's. I looked at the men's room temptingly not wanting to wait in a line at all.

"We could always leave and find a casino bathroom then head out," he suggested with a seductive grin.

I frowned. I knew this was the point where I could be in trouble. I shook my head. I couldn't leave my friend just like that. If I had been with a group of girlfriends then I would have left with him but I only had my one friend with me.

"Wait for me?" I asked.

He gave a nod and I left him to go wait in the blasted line. It surprisingly didn't take that long and then I found him talking to a girl. I walked over and he snaked his arm around my waist. It was the girl that had been dancing with his friend and had brought the random girl over to dance with Derek earlier.

She wanted to find his friend since she had spent the night before with him and obviously wanted to spend this night with him. He was long gone as far as I knew. He had been busy making out with a whole bunch of girls and had most likely gone off with one of the last ones.

She seemed out of place as she considered where he might be and left us alone to go in search of him or a girlfriend.

"So stud, you have to work out a lot at the gym to get this hard of a body," I flirted as I ran my hands over him.

He grinned and pulled me to the front of him, locking me to his hips.

"Five days a week."

"Well, hon, the gym agrees with you. I go to the gym about three to five times a week except I have missed the last two weeks."

He gave a shrug. "I do my best and you look and feel pretty good to me," he said while I ran my hands over his arms again.

"That's a weakness for me, big arms and shoulders, neck and chest," I said half with a sigh.

He arched a brow and then kissed me. "You know, it's so wild that you have a tongue ring."

I grinned. "I was almost thinking about letting it go."

He shook his head. "No, it's good."

I gave a shrug.

He told me about the wait he had to get into the club but then had to grease the palms of the bouncer to get through the door. It had cost him forty dollars to just get to the door and then another thirty for cover. I told him that I paid nothing but of course girls don't have to pay much for nightclubs in Vegas. The guys had to pay if they wanted to impress the girls. He told me how he and the guys spent a fortune the previous night at a different club. I shook my head with amazement while I felt him run his hands up and down my arms.

I leant up to kiss him and felt myself melt again. It was sensational.

"Let's get out of here. We obviously have something between us and I think we owe it ourselves to go have one hell of a night."

I chewed my lip. Here it was. I knew I had to stop. I thought at least I should being that I had that man back at home. While I may not love him anymore and I had plans to leave him unbeknownst to him, there was no way that I could cheat. I know karma is a bitch; if I cheat then I will be cheated on. There was no way that I could do that to myself.

"I can't," I said, regret already filling me. Not because I had been having one hell of a night with Derek but because I knew that I couldn't sleep with him and I _really_ wanted to. Believe me, there was nothing more that I could ever want than seeing him naked and having him over my body bringing me to a level of ecstasy that I had not felt in a long time and probably to new heights of physical enjoyment that I could never even imagine. I just knew that I couldn't but I was getting hot from just imagining what it would be like.

He knew he had to convince me somehow. I should have told myself that he was just in Vegas for some cheap thrills and sleeping with random girls would do just that. Except I knew that there was something elemental surrounding us and I couldn't shake that chemistry that thrummed around us.

"We should get back, I'm sure my friend will be wondering where I went off to," I said.

He nodded and grabbed my hand and took me back to my friend and the same guy that she had been dancing with. She had been about to text me and I laughed when I scared her and she almost dropped her phone.

And just like that we went back to dancing but with the unsure certainty of what I would do after the club. As I danced more with him and kissed him, I really wanted to say the hell with it and leave right then and there and go off with him but I knew that I couldn't.

Finally growing tired of the pain in my feet and feeling really hot, I convinced my friend to head out of the club. It was three thirty in the morning now and we had been at the club for four hours. My friend and I saw the VIP space as the quickest way out and then had to outrun the bouncers who were annoyed that we dared to cross the line when we just wanted to get out.

I then waited for Derek to find me.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm so bitterly disappointed… so many hits and only two reviews… but that's my fault, I should have said to let me know what you think too… but anyways, I hope y'all are enjoying the story… and I really hope this chapter, you will review and let me know what you think. this is a story very close to my heart... hits me close i guess i can say... either way, i really hope you enjoy

Oh and to be clear since there was a little confusion, this is a Casey story… she is telling the story, and her friend will obviously be Emily, I just thought I would try this in a different style.

* * *

Derek found me and my friend lost the guy she had been dancing the last while with. I could tell that she had wanted to be with him for company that night and I have to ask myself what would have happened had she brought that guy back to the hotel with us.

We found a nice spot to sit outside in the warm Vegas air at the early morning hour and watched the people stumble for a cab or leave with a high class prostitute that cost at least five hundred for their pleasure.

At first I sat next to him with his arm around me and I stroked his hard chest. I loved how he felt and I kept trying to imagine what he looked like naked. The three of us talked for almost half an hour till we felt that we could make it back to our hotel fine. I suggested that he catch a cab with us and he readily agreed since his hotel was practically across the street from where we were staying just behind the Flamingo.

The cab driver was a friendly lady and we told her that we were enjoying a long weekend at home. We explained the significance of Victoria Day, claiming that it was sort of similar to a President's day except not quite since it was more a British tradition but benefited Canadians with another holiday. She took us to the hotel and we got out of the cab to then sit out front of the hotel on the benches.

We sat down on the bench and Derek held my hand, stroking my fingers. We sat and talked some more, the question of whether I would go with him still unspoken between us.

My friend was tired and declared that she was going to go back to the room. It was four in the morning now. Since she was going back to the room I finally had to make a decision about whether I would stay with Derek or go up to my room and be done with him. There wasn't a single doubt in my mind as I stood up.

I looked at him with a smile. "I'm just going to go change my shoes," I said, turning to follow my friend.

"Are you coming back?" he asked softly.

I nodded, smiling at him. "Be back in a few minutes."

With that I followed my friend into our hotel and we made our way to our room. She gave me that curious what are you doing look as I got changed from my dress I had worn to the club into my jean skirt and a black tank top and slid my feet into my flip flops. Immediately my feet felt better, no longer raised from the ground in three inch heels and I was sure I could stand or walk on them a little longer.

My friend changed but announced that she was hungry and would walk with us a bit so she could get herself some food.

I felt a little disappointment over this but didn't say anything. In a way I knew she was being my conscious because I seemed to be ready to fall completely for Derek and didn't want to care about the consequences. I just wanted to be with him. I never wanted to be with anyone as much as I wanted to be with him. It was though there was no rational thought in my head.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked me.

I nodded even though I really wanted to tell her to stay.

"Because I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Why we're just going to hang out for a bit is all," I said, even though that was a lie. I knew that I would follow him anywhere. It was scary how I felt like that, yet it felt so right.

"You know he just wants to sleep with you right," she said, trying to be the voice of reason.

I sighed. "Don't worry; I think I can handle it just fine."

She arched a brow. "Are you sure you don't mind me coming and hanging out a little further with you."

I shook my head. "Of course I don't mind."

It was a lie. Of course it was a lie. I didn't want her to come along but really, I knew I should have her along because there was still that guy back at home. The guy I was living with for god sakes. This was wrong what I was doing, yet I didn't care.

We left the room and made our way back downstairs to meet up with him.

As soon as we were back with Derek, I took his hand, wanting some contact with him. He pulled me close and we then made our way through our hotel over to the Flamingo as we passed the pool and entered the bright lights of the Flamingo's casino. My friend left to get food and I continued on with Derek.

This was where I knew I had almost abandoned all of my senses. We joked around on that walk to his hotel. He pointed out some of the late night prostitutes and then told me there was no way I even wanted to know what the girl in front of us was talking about.

"You're going to walk me back later?" I asked, although I said it more as a statement than a question.

He gave a warm smile. "Of course I will."

We crossed the walkway to Caesar's palace and walked over to the escalator to the other walkway that would take us over to his hotel.

He grinned as he guided me towards this escalator further back.

"I know you need the escalator," he grinned, implying about my sore feet.

I mock glared at him.

"Well, it's that, or I carry you."

I shook my head vigorously. "No, you don't need to carry me."

I could only imagine how my body would betray me if I were to let him carry me or my imagination. I knew that he would if he had to but my romantic whims and fantasies might try to lie to me and I'd read into this more than I should.

Derek guided me along the walkway and into the Bellagio. I hadn't stopped by the Bellagio yet and had not been in this hotel since my last trip four years before.

"It's quite nice here."

Derek shrugged. "It's not bad."

We passed the shops and other people that were still up at four in the morning. Surprisingly there were still people at the tables and slot machines when we passed them.

When we approached the elevators that would take us up to his room, he leant down closer to me.

"See that girl there," he whispered.

I nodded as I spotted the young Asian girl about my age, with a sexy purple dress and dolled up yet rumpled looking.

"She just got back from a job."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

He chuckled as he nodded then pulled his room key out of his pocket and showed it to the attendant that was guarding the bank of elevators.

We then went to wait for an elevator, yet he kept me close to him. I could still feel the hardness of that body and the heat that emitted. God, how I wanted to feel that heat on me.

The elevator ride was somewhat uneventful.

I looked up to the corners. "So, they have cameras like everyone else," I laughed. "They're more discreet here though, I have to say. They're like glamorous holes in the beautiful architecture."

He chuckled and kissed me briefly on the lips. I felt my phone vibrate and I checked the message I knew was from my friend. I texted back to her that I was fine and told her not to worry. I didn't want her walking the strip this late at night by herself, especially when there were so many men out there wanting to just find women for company in their bedrooms.

I didn't even observe what floor we were on or his room number, it was just a quick ride up in the elevator even though I knew we were high up in the building. He took me down the corridor.

"We can have a drink if you want," he said, as he opened the door, telling me the drinks that I could choose from.

I shook my head, not sure that I wanted a drink. But everything at that moment was becoming unknown territory. I was in his room, following him in. There was no going back now. I was there now and I knew that this would change me forever from this point—I accepted that.

I looked the room over and was impressed. Not only by the nice design that was a room in the Bellagio, but I was impressed with the neatness. It was actually very clean for a guy. Living with a slob back home made me appreciate those who were tidy.

"So, this is it," he smiled. "Ah, and the bathroom," he said as he opened the door. "There's a nice roman bath and then the shower."

He was grinning. The clear shower box was across the room from the bath.

"So, someone could be enjoying a bath and maybe getting a show from the shower."

I laughed. "Now that sounds like a very interesting idea."

The idea had merit and suddenly I was wondering what he would look like in that shower. I could only imagine the swirling steam and running water and his glorious naked body. God, I wanted him so bad and my thoughts were betraying me.

After he showed me the bathroom, he left me so I could use it. He grinned at me when I came out. I took a seat by the window in the chair and enjoyed the calm silence while he disappeared into the bathroom himself.

I laughed when I saw the assortment of drinks sitting on the table. I knew he was back in the main room before I even looked up. I could feel the heat immediately.

My phone went off and I knew that my friend had texted to make sure that I was safe. I texted her back and he laughed.

"That's not a crackberry is it?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, it's a smart phone and I would be lost without it."

He smirked as though I just contradicted myself.

I shook my head. "I have it for the palm pilot aspect of it. I may be smart but I can be forgetful as the next person."

He rolled his eyes.

I put the phone into my purse and put it down on the table and just looked at him. It amazed me how nervous I suddenly got, just from looking at him. I knew it wasn't the nervousness I should be feeling.

He got up and knelt down in front of me and all my doubts flew out the window and I just felt my heart flutter as I looked at him.

* * *

So… what do you think so far?? Let me know… please, reviews are my crack… I'm going through one hell of a break up, inspire me here!! Okay, ignore my problems, lol


End file.
